In the worldwide commercial marketplace, change is the only constant. Quite often, the change involves advances in technology, for example, a movement from older to newer technology. Whether such newer technology is deemed as being more efficient than the older technology for example, or being safer for the environment, the movement in technology is often spurred by such motivating factors. However, it is often common to find the general public initially reluctant to accept and/or adapt to the newer technology. Such reluctance can often stem from fears of change and cost. The fear of change generally surfaces because people feel comfortable with the older technology. However, quite often, the older technology becomes outdated, and no longer supported by the marketplace. Thus, an environment is created in which the older technology needs to be replaced with the newer technology. However, such newer technology also comes at a cost which people are hesitant, at least initially, to accept.
The program of the invention is provided to address advances in technology and help provide a vehicle for people that have the older technology to benefit when replacing the older technology with newer technology.